


just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beach House wishings, Daydreams, F/M, Peraltiago Smut, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: He has a girlfriend.  He has a girlfriend.The mantra repeats in her mind, a mental slap to the side of her head every time her gaze wanders lower.  And lower, because ever since Holt had requested for the bubbles to stop and the water had turned surprisingly still, there had been no way for Amy to ignore the outline ofsomethingwithin her partner’s board shorts.  And … not being rude, but … it looked impressive.(what happens when Four Drink Amy lets her imagination run away from her at The Beach House)





	just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Here's a quick little one-shot born from the head canon of @kufikiria and @kamelea - I hope you both enjoy it! 🙊

****

**just a sweet, sweet fantasy baby.**

Amy Santiago was a big believer in living life according to the straight and narrow.

A die-hard fan of following the rules, she firmly believed in the notion that good things came to those who worked for them. It was extremely rare for her to deviate from the standard, and had long ago determined that in order for such a thing to occur, she would need to give herself a damn good list of reasons why.

Which is why it made absolutely no sense right now for her to be sitting in a hot tub with six of her colleagues (friends? co-workers? even after all these years she’s still not sure), trying her hardest not to stare at the man opposite her. Jake Peralta. AKA, the Object Of Her Affection.

Maybe it was because she hadn’t been with anybody since her relationship with Teddy had fallen apart so spectacularly. Maybe it was the four drinks that were currently simmering around in her system. Or _maybe_it was the fact that she liked him, more than she could ever publicly admit, and when he was sitting across from her, shirtless and smiling in that way that never failed to affect her, it got incredibly difficult to concentrate on anything else.

_He has a girlfriend. He has a girlfriend._ The mantra repeats in her mind, a mental slap to the side of her head every time her gaze wanders lower. And lower, because ever since Holt had requested for the bubbles to stop and the water had turned surprisingly still, there had been no way for Amy to ignore the outline of _something_ within her partner’s board shorts. And … not being rude, but … it looked impressive.

When she was in the fifth grade, Amy’s teacher had sat her parents down during parent-teacher night and told them she possessed an overactive imagination - _more than most children her age_, was the way she’d described it. Camila and Victor had little reaction to this - she was a child, of course; and imagination was fine. As long as when it came to reality, she pushed for the best. Santiagos, after all, didn’t _imagine_ excelling. They simply excelled. 

As she had grown, their home became less about games of cops and robbers and more about structure - extracurricular lessons and study halls taking up all the spare time until the notion of imagining a world other than her own seemed almost foreign to her.

Sitting here in this tub, however, Amy could feel her imagination begin to unfurl all over again.

If anyone asked her, she would deny it vehemently. But the way she felt whenever Jake Peralta looked at her was something she simply couldn’t hide from herself. He was _amazing_. Friendly, funny, giving, kind, and _oh_ \- so very handsome. He was her partner, and had helped her grow into the detective she was today (she likes to think that maybe she’s done the same for him). Not to mention, he had the most kissable looking lips that she had ever seen. There had been many a night she’d spent alone thinking about them - how soft they could be, how they would fit so perfectly against hers … _how incredible they might feel against other parts of her body_. 

They are distracting, to say the least.

Boyle says something, a muffled noise in the background, and Jake laughs, turning towards Amy to see if she’s found it just as funny, and she finds herself smiling automatically in response. She has no idea what Boyle said, but that’s just what Jake’s smile did to her. His happiness made her happy. 

Teddy had provided an adequate distraction while Jake was away on his undercover case. And bless him, he really strived to keep her attention after her partner had returned. Amy tried, she really did - he was a sweet, loveable man who would have given her the world if she only asked. But somewhere along the way, her partner had gone from being an incredibly frustrating part of her day, to her absolute favourite, and she was pretty certain that it was the voicing of the term ‘romantic stylez’ that had sparked the switch. 

But then he had moved on (because _she_ had moved on), and now she was the one wishing that something could happen.

Holt says something along the lines of today being a satisfying experience, Jake predictably following with his title of your sex tape joke, and suddenly Amy’s imagination takes full hold. With the invisible click of her fingers, everybody else in the tub seemed to fade away, until it was only her and Jake remaining. 

He looks over to her and winks, beckoning her closer with a crook of his finger. And Amy has to concentrate _real hard_ \- dig her fingernails into her leg and remind herself - that this was, in fact, her imagination running away from her.

Because if this was real, and she could actually act on her instincts, she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to hesitate.

She would have climbed onto his lap moments after getting into the tub, straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, linking her wrists behind. Dipped her head lower until his nose brushed against hers, watched his eyes darken as their lips drew closer - so close until there wasn’t anything between them but desire, holding there until one of them couldn’t handle the tension for another second and moved forward, melting into the other like it was their natural way of being.

The noise around her begins to fade as Amy lets her mind wander, biting her lower lip softly, imagining it was Jake’s teeth sinking in. Dreams of the feeling of his tongue sweeping against hers; the taste of his kiss, the intoxicating way his lips would move against hers. She can almost feel his hands as they grip her waist, holding her like he never wanted to let go, splitting up and moving simultaneously higher and lower as their kiss deepens.

Her eyes close as she envisions his thumb brushing against her breasts, toying with the peaks as her fingers dive into his hair, starting at the nape of his neck before reaching for the curls at the top, tightening their grip as his head lowers to finish what his hands had started on her chest. His mouth would move against her swimsuit, tongue pushing against the fabric, willing it away with every swirl. The wind would be cold against her back, but his touch? So very warm. 

Rosa mutters something beside her and she nods softly, completely unaware of what she is agreeing to as her fantasy pulls her even further in. 

Her fingers flex as they imagine the coarseness of his chest hair, knowing that her hand would want to roam further. His arms are surprisingly toned, she’d noticed, and her hands would need to glide over the ridges of his hidden muscles as they flex beneath her, tightening as they pull her closer until she feels his hardness rub against her. Her hips shift in response, and as she sits in the hot tub Amy squeezes her legs together, curling one leg over the other as she struggles to maintain composure. 

She really shouldn’t be daydreaming out in the open like this. It went against everything she tried so hard to represent. And she could see the sheer insanity of playing pretend - pulling herself into a world where someone like her could be with someone like Jake. But now that the seed had been planted, it was getting real hard to stop imagining how different things could have been if it were just her and a single Jake in this tub. 

Because, if Jake and Sophia _weren’t_ a thing, and he _didn’t_ have a girlfriend, she would reach down into those navy blue board shorts and stroke him, explore his length with her fingers, swirl her thumb around the tip. She would moan into his mouth as his hand shifted her one-piece to the side, intrepid fingers gliding against her folds until they found her clit and focused there. His thumb would circle while his index finger dived in, followed by another … then, another. He would find her wet, and not because they were in water, and his tongue would plunge back into her mouth the same way he wished he could down below. 

And maybe she’d tug on his hair just a little too hard, but then maybe he’d whisper in her ear how much he liked it.

She would let him enter her, then and there, knowing that she was on the pill but also knowing that this was Jake, and if there was a reason for them to need protection, he would tell her. And maybe what they were doing was moving too quickly, an escalation of everything that they felt, but she needed this - _they_ needed this. They would move together, both overcome with the want to be closer to the other, water splashing between their chests as he pulls her closer with one hand, the other gripping her ass as he thrusts just that little bit harder.

Her mouth would move to his neck, biting the curve where it met his shoulders, teeth sinking into his skin as she struggles to quieten her moans. The feel of him so deep inside her would be better than she had anticipated, the angle of their bodies causing his length to rub against her clit with every motion, and if she hadn’t already been close to coming, she definitely would be now. 

She would call out his name, and she would hear him muffle hers into her chest, and then they would have finished together, and she would have rested on his lap for a little while longer while they both struggled to catch their breath. Then she would have provided a solution to the bed shortage that had resulted from Holt’s surprise attendance, and dragged Jake to her bedroom before locking the door behind them. 

But.

He has a girlfriend, and Amy doesn’t even _officially_ like him like that, and so she stays across from him in the hot tub, eyes trained on anywhere but him. Besides, all that stuff was in the past. 

As for her imagination, later that night (after the drinks have worn off), she lets it go as far as it wants. Nothing wrong with a little fantasy.

(Safe to say, when they visit the beach house a few years later - the hot tub definitely gets put to good use.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I hope I lived up to the expectations! Isn't a little imagination fun? 🙊💭
> 
> Comments/kudos are always welcomed (and loved!) here ... feel free to leave both or either. I'm on Tumblr @amydancepants-peralta if you wanna come say hi! 😃


End file.
